Fight for Sawmill
The Fight for Sawmill is a 2v1 between The Rabid Heavy Taming Engineer and its pet and The Epic Scout in the SFM short "The Fight For Sawmill". Background The Epic Scout leads the BLU team to near victory during a normal fire-fight with RED on Sawmill, until the Rabid Heavy Taming Engineer and his monstrous pet are called in. The 2v1 commences once the Scout shoots the Rabid Heavy in the head with one of his trademark pistols to save a spy. The Fight The Heavy, enraged, pounces at the Scout and swings, missing and destroying one of the moving sawmills instead. The Scout unloads his pistols into the Heavy's face and roundhouses him, but the attack is blocked and the Heavy grabs the Scout by the ankle before viciously slamming him into the ground. Like a bullfighter, the Scout zips around the area as the Heavy tries to charge him. He eventually arms himself with a shotgun and SMG and fires at his opponent, enraging it to fiery levels. The Heavy rolls at the Scout like a bowling ball and rips his arm open. When the Heavy calms down, it realizes the Scout is missing, who is hiding at the top of the area by a suspended log, bleeding. The Scout notices a grenade on the corpse of a soldier and the last remaining sawmill, and gets an idea. He executes his plan by zipping around the Heavy at superhuman speeds, looting the corpse of grenades, dropping them unpinned into the sawmill, having the explosions launch the massive saw straight for the Heavy, knocking it clean out. The Scout then fires at a suspended crane, causing it to collapse onto the Heavy and pinning it to the wooden floor. He arms himself with a sniper rifle and readies to blow its brains out as it struggles onto the crane. However, right before pulling the trigger, the Scout uses his superhuman hearing to hear a revolver cock and jumps out of the way at the last second as a bullet whizzes past his head. The bullet, however, ricochets off a shutter and back into the Scout's hand, disarming him. The shooter reveals himself to be none other than The Rabid Heavy Taming Engineer. The Engineer unleashes a barrage of revolver fire onto the Scout, who re-arms himself with the sniper, and the Scout easily dodges them with his reflexes. However, weakened thanks to blood loss, the Scout is dazed, letting the Engineer land a shot. The Scout blocks the shot with the base of the sniper, breaking it. The two take a short break, with the Engineer reloading his revolver and the Scout patching himself up with a roll of gauze. The Scout then kicks a flamethrower at the Engineer as he fires, hitting the tank and causing it to explode into a stream of flames he narrowly ducks under. The Scout then precedes to kick the Engineer's ass with his superior martial arts, re-arming himself with a pistol, only to get interrupted by the Heavy who throws the crane straight into the Scout's spine. The Heavy loses the Scout again, allowing the latter to get the jump on him, blinding him with a make-shift blindfold of gauze and incapacitating him. The Scout's and Engineer's 1v1 resume. The Engineer, realizing guns are useless as the Scout is simply too fast, holsters his revolver. The two get in a brutal fist-fight that ends with the Engineer throwing Scout through a crate, pinning him down, and viciously wailing on his face. The Scout knocks the Engineer out for a few seconds by slamming a bottle of beer onto his face, and the Scout, badly injured, retreats from the warehouse as the Engineer fires at him. The Scout takes another break, arming himself with another shotgun and sniper, as the Engineer gets his pet back into the fight by taking his blindfold off. As the Engineer marches outside to investigate, the Scout purposely loudly busts the scope of his sniper to get Engineer to fire and waste on a shot on reflex, allowing Scout to charge him and try to blast him away with a shotgun. The Heavy tries to get the jump on the Scout, but he is shot mid-air in the face with the sniper, causing him to plummet. The Engineer unleashes another barrage of gun-shots upon the Scout, who gets caught off guard when a richocheted shot grazes him, allowing the Heavy to supposedly knock him unconscious. This catches his opponents off guard, allowing him to quickly attack them and steal the Engineer's revolver, only to learn it's out of ammo. The Scout arms himself with a sniper and yet another shotgun, and gets the Heavy to chase him around the entire map. The Scout gets a good point blank shot, only to learn his sniper is out of ammo too. The Scout picks up another revolver and is sandwiched in between the Heavy and Engineer. He shoots them both at the same time, but the two manage to overwhelm him, until Scout manages to trick the Heavy into punching a huge gas tank, spilling oil everywhere. The Scout ignites the oil puddle with his shotgun, causing a huge explosion that supposedly kills the Heavy and sends the other two flying. The Engineer, absolutely fuming with rage, drop-kicks the wounded Scout straight in the face, at the cost of getting his knee shot with his own revolver. The two, badly injured, fight over the revolver, only to be interrupted by the Heavy, who survived the explosion and is head-to-toe on fire. The Heavy throws Scout up in the air and sends him flying with a brutal punch that sets off another gas tank explosion, which Scout uses to escape and ending the fight at a draw. Category:Crash Maul Fights Category:Martial Arts Category:2v1 Category:Gunplay